


INTO THE DRAGON'S LAIR

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Class Differences, Coming Out, Confessions, Confrontations, F/F, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu had spoken with everyone she had to about her engagement to her stepsister, Aihara Mei...Except for one person.Today, she would go into the Dragon's Lair and face the man whose long-cherished plans for Mei's wedding to a prospective father of a male heir, she had forever destroyed...Their Grandfather.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	INTO THE DRAGON'S LAIR

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzu speaks of this meeting in Citrus plus. It is not shown, so I have allowed that I will interpret it, given that Yuzu has a knack to win friends and influence people...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story!

Yuzu once again stood trembling outside the impressive, authoritarian gate of the solemn house of Grandfather Aihara, Chairman of the school that had born the family name for these many decades. She recalled the other couple of times she had been here... and they weren't exactly sweet family memories, either, she reflected.

The anxious blonde sighed painfully.

On the first occasion she had ever dared those somber halls, her poor lover Mei, was going thru a protracted bout of emotional illness, and when she had followed her inside her room to offer her help, had forced her down and attempted to assault her, before Yuzu had gotten the upper hand, rose with the hysterical girl on her lap, pushed her away and calmed her, her blouse ripped open and half exposed...

Just as her grandfather had stepped in thru the door to discover what the noise was about.

Of course, she was sent home, and no-one said anything to anyone... people of this social class didn't discuss this sort of incident. Mei had made up some kind of story that satisfied him (Yuzu doubted he would have pressed her!) and everything was forgiven- especially when Yuzu saved his life a few days later after finding him unconscious from heart failure at school when she bravely went to confront him. And there was... well not rejoicing, because people of this class didn't rejoice- but all was grudgingly forgiven.

But it was her second visit that was the one that surely ensured a special place in his heart, for the blonde girl...

"Like an icepick!" Yuzu ruminated bitterly.

That was the one where Yuzu, running like a madwoman thru the sanctified and tomb-like halls of Aihara manor, burst in on the wedding party, was tackled to the floor by bodyguards, was assisted by her friend Udagawa, Mei's intended to be, told him she was Mei's fiancé, forced her stepsister to hear her out, under her now jilted bridegrooms' insistence, and having convinced her, left after proposing to her, totally crushing Grandfather Aihara's plans, hopes, dreams, ambitions,.. and seemingly underhanded manipulation of Mei's easily swayed mentally unhealthy personality.

"You _gotta_ love me after all that, Grampy!" Yuzu thought, shaking her head and wishing she had the girl- balls of someone like Matsuri... who could bluff her way out of Hell, seemingly.

No, for her, it was just going to have to be the Yuzu special- open bare-faced truth and gentle diplomacy.

And if _that_ didn't work, she had brought nostalgic sweets that Papa Shou had told her about enjoying with his Dad as a boy.

And if _that_ didn't work, she would guilt-trip him over having saved his life!

The tired-faced old servant ( _"Jeez!_ thought Yuzu, _'Doesn't anyone freakin' **smile** around here?"_) met her at the door. She was expected, of course... you had to put in an appointment to see such a _great_ _man,_ and she had made this one the week before, with Mei's help. " _I know the game and its rules,'_ the Violet-eyed girl had mournfully told her ' _And I hope I'll be thru with this nonsense soon... are you_ _sure you don't want to run away with me?.. Just kidding!"_

She had explained the **accepted way** to act...

_"Imagine yourself as a clothing store dummy..._

The **right way** to speak.. **.**

_"Imagine you are mute until asked a direct question..."_

The correct _**attitude**_ to hold toward _**The** **Chairman...**_

_"It's not like he expects to be treated like a god! A demi-god, maybe!.. "_

The **proper** little **_affectations_** and mannerisms...

_"Imagine your **legs** have been broken as you sit down, and are locked in heavy casts...'_

_"Imagine you have a ramrod up your back forcing you to sit upright, enhancing that oh-so-desirable **mannikin** effect."_

_"Imagine your **arms** are suddenly stiff and robotic replacements as you sit with them clamped at your sides"_

_"And don't forget to appear **graceful!"**_

_"And Yuzu...he's a fine man...this is just another world with labyrinthine_ _intricacies alien to your whole up-bringing! You should be able to get by on a bluff, and keeping low key as long as it doesn't go on too long!"_

Yuzu snapped back to the present, more rueful than ever... Yes indeed, Mei had instructed her on _a lot of things,_ just before she left the apartment!

The sad-sack majordomo, who looked like an extra in an old Kurosawa movie, led her to a broad, foreboding double door, knocked, and entered. A moment later, he stepped back out, looking like he had been slapped in the face, and bade the rather timid girl enter in that mumbling, humble voice people in the servant class affected around the wealthy to make them feel important. Yuzu nervously stepped in.

 _"Into The Dragon's Lair!"_ she thought dramatically. What kind of grilling would she receive... and would she be released after she'd been cooked? She made bold to look up, directly ahead of her, into the impassive face of...

" **HI, GRAMPY!"** burst from the poor distressed girl's mouth before she even knew what she was doing.

There was a pause. She still wore the same big smile frozen on her face...

Waiting for him to send for the high executioner that she was certain was lurking around somewhere in his private dungeon.

He would open his mouth, and fire would issue forth and consume her...

He would spring the trapdoor that surely lay beneath her feet wide open, and she would be washed out into the currents of the _Sumida,_ never to see her Mei again...

But no. None of these things happened. Instead, he was completely taken aback by her cheerful informality, and not having any previous experience that prepared him for normal human social behavior... He simply accepted it and bluffed _his_ way through the pleasantries! 

"Good afternoon, Grand-daughter!" he said gruffly. "Won't you please have a seat, as we have a few important matters we must discuss, I believe?" He waved her to a rather comfortable-looking chair, where a cup of steaming tea awaited on a handsome side- table. Yuzu snapped to attention, shaking the dazed look off her face, and sat down, happy she wasn't expected to _seiza,_ as her feet hurt from her new heels. the dazed blonde forgot altogether that she was supposed to have a ramrod up her bum. _"What kind of trap is this?"_ she wondered."

He sat directly opposite, looking at her.

She smiled a huge smile and nervously winked at him.

"Where shall we start... " he began, and stopped, utterly baffled. _Where would they start?_

"I brought a bag full of sweets to go with our tea!" Yuzu exclaimed, apropos of absolutely nothing, proffering them to the stern-looking man, whose composure suddenly weakened a little in the guileless onslaught against it.

"Um... Sweets?' He was not prepared for this unscripted but kindly gesture. ' That's...thoughtful, thank you..." He managed.

Yuzu was on a roll, her anxiety having completely limbered her tongue.

"I've got all the old favorites! Monaka, Daifuku, quite a few _Tokyo Bananas..._ " 

The old fellow's face suddenly registered the slightest brief hint of animation. _"Tokyo Bananas?"_ He said with what might have been a drop of nostalgia in his voice. Yuzu looked at the older gentleman in puzzlement. Something about the way he acted reminded her of Mei, his seeming discomfort with the conversation, his aloofness that hid... what? Awkwardness with everyday conversation? Was there a sweet spot in him too, that she could get to? She loved to make friends with everyone... could she befriend him?

She saw something in his eyes, as he eyed the bag of sweets that made her think of the lonely little boy Shou must have been, having treats with his father... and The Chairman must have been like a regular dad somehow if he did that! Maybe this could be the icebreaker she needed! She slowly opened the bag, her nervousness beginning to die down to a manageable level, and, still maintaining her bewitchingly innocent smile, she thought of a possible save, as she thought:

_"I'm going to be polite. which is proper- but I'm also going to try and be myself...and plead my case, or we'll never get anything done today! So. if I haven't blown it..."_

_Without speaking,_ the friendly blonde got up and sat down before his chair, offering the bag and a paper plate to the confused, but agreeable older man.

 _"What's happening here?" he thought. This isn't what I...Oh! Goodness!_ He seemed to briefly get a waft of nostalgia from the bag. _"_ Well… you know, young lady, that's very nice of you. It used to be, and I see perhaps it still might, that people would always bring these by when they went to see family members. I haven't had a Tokyo banana since..." he let his sentence drift off sadly.

 _"Since Papa Shou was a boy?"_ Yuzu thought.

He looked into his lap. "Since... since my son Shou was a young lad! Y-you saw us arguing the other week when Mei came back. I'm sorry you had to see that! He and I, we parted brass rags seven years ago...It wasn't really about you, or Mei, young lady, I want you to know that." his eyes betrayed the sadness his impassive face refused to show. The green-eyed girl waited for her opening as he selected a colorful little cake. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

At the Aihara girl's apartment, Mei was standing before Shou with a look of shame on her lovely face.

"Let me get this straight, Mei,' Shou was asking, 'you let our Yuzu go to face my father all alone, with some very serious questions and answers that will be proceeding... you let that girl who knows nothing about the horrible masquerade of our _screwed-up social class_ face him alone..." he stopped, shaking his head in disbelief.

Mei looked up from her feet. "She said she wanted to. She made the appointment herself!" she said, defending herself.

"And how did she know she had to do that?"

"I-I told her!" Mei was starting to squirm.

"And ?.."

"And I gave her some pointers!" Mei whispered, becoming more uncomfortable by the moment.

 _"And then you just cut her loose?"_ Shou was rather uncomfortable himself now.

Mei took a deep breath, clenched her fists at her side, and felt an old, old rage rise up from her belly. Seven years ago, she had watched his back walk out of her life, not to be seen again for nearly five years... Addressing the floor just in front of her father, she angrily blurted out:

_"Well - I thought **you** would **understand that part!"**_

Shou flinched like he had been struck. Before he could find a suitable reply, his daughter had turned and run sobbing into the solitude and refuge of the bedroom she shared with the dearest person she knew. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Young lady,' her grandfather said, 'thank you for a very nostalgic moment. That was thoughtful if unexpected." and His face got the somber look to it again, almost regretful. 'But, now there is another burden, that of a very serious dialog between us... but I will be honest with you. I do not know how to start it. Nothing has prepared me for a moment like this, and I'm... I'm..."

The blonde girl smiled across from him. "I'm nervous too, but It's got to be done...You're speaking of the relationship between myself and our Mei?"

He looked at her in embarrassed gratitude, if she had been able to read the subtle change in his expression. " Yes. Yes, that's it. And being a _man_... being as I'm _your grandfather now_ , I don't know how to begin this..."

Yuzu could not help beaming with pride. "I love her with all my heart and soul!" _"And there! I just came out with it!'_ she thought, _'Let's see whether that was_ _a fatal mistake or not!"_

His face showed obvious surprise at her forthrightness, and he seemed to think very carefully for a moment before speaking again. "You're very open with your feelings! Shou had told me you were guileless... and that's not a bad thing at all, especially, I would suppose, at times such as these... you know, I would not be out of line to say at this point, we all know it is not uncommon for girls to have these feelings as younger teens, it's just accepted, but, it's usually assumed they will often get past that stage when they're your age. And some do... and some... they have another inclination, and don't. It's always been this way in Japan...probably, everywhere else, too... " he let the sentence hang.

Yuzu took a deep breath and gave him her firmest look. "Yes, that's absolutely true...and, that's not what's going to happen. Mei and I have been in love for some time now, and it's not a schoolgirl crush. And, God alone knows how many girls wishing to please their families have endured the awful life that nearly befell my Mei! It could have been her... but I put an end to that."

"You're quite _bold,_ young lady..."

 _"I had to be!_ ' Yuzu maintained a steady voice and good composure but got her feelings across clearly. 'Because Mei was not strong enough to do it on her own, but it was everything her precious heart longed for.' Yuzu felt as though a fire were moving in her chest, and became uncharacteristically forceful. 'I had to be that strength for her, and gladly! There's nothing I wouldn't do to see her happy!"

He looked at her and almost lost his composure, he was astonished at the powerful, passionate feeling he heard in her voice.

 _"Mei was hurt, Grampy._ ' she whispered sadly, dropping any formalities as her deep emotions revealed themselves. 'She became mentally sick, and it wasn't for the first time. I, who am closest to her, saw thru the act she put on for everyone else. She was sick in her emotions, I had been helping her for a long time, but suddenly... we weren't together anymore. God alone could say what might have transpired eventually. She's been seeing a therapist for months!"

The old man finally evidenced a shock, he rocked back in his seat a moment before regaining composure. "She...Mei's seeing a doctor?" He was incredulous.

Yuzu pressed forward. "She doesn't tell you things because she's afraid of hurting you... and scared of your disapproval! That's why she went along with your plans all along, even though it had nothing to do with her needs or desires or happiness! She was blindly following the rules of her class and society. She didn't want you disappointed, because of her great love and respect for you. And she was willing to destroy her dreams for you. She just used the Aihara resources on her own call, which you gave her access to, and has been working with a doctor to help her understand herself... and become a more complete, and better-adjusted person! And now, I can throw my effort in, too, to help her achieve that goal faster."

The gray-haired gentleman was, for one of the only times in his life, stunned. "Mei... she?..." He couldn't finish.

"She's the most wonderful girl in the world, Grampy! She's so brilliant, so absolutely amazing... so loving when you reach her! But her emotions...her heart is as easy to wound as a beautiful, gentle child and... and I want to care for that heart and my Mei who bears it for all of our lives!!' Yuzu said softly, her eyes tearing up. "That's why I fell totally in love with her. I want you and all our family and friends to be proudly attending our wedding.'

"I'm not a crusader! Nor is Mei- we're just two people in love. She and I... we're emboldened, and we're brave only because our situation demands it! We want your support, and we just want to get married like any two people in love this deeply want! And if they don't change Japanese law, we're going to be married somewhere else! This is no fanciful thing! We want to be together for always. It's not a crush, it's not a fad, it's not a phase...'

The older Aihara shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but his eyes showed openness and even a certain amount of sympathy.

"Grampy, we love you! We don't want to hurt you! But Mei and I... Mei and I adore each other, and...' she got up and sat in a painful _seiza_ before the silent man.

"...she and I are a couple. We can't be happy with a man for a partner, either one of us. And no other _woman_ can be what Mei is to _me_ \- and _vice versa_. So if you might think _that_... Our love, our need to be together, no matter who or what seemed to be against it, even if it was ourselves- the feelings persisted, even under terrible strain. Well... we fought it, We tried to deny it. Then, we hid it, at first from ourselves, then each other... then, the world, longing, needing, and were only tormented every moment because of it! Mei tried to run from it. But, we only wound up suffering thru Hell, and back again because of our foolish denial of a truth that refused to be ignored. And our souls were relieved of their awful burdens when we just admitted this:"

"We're forever in love. We're truly and always meant only for each other, and no-one else can come between us anymore- and frankly, there's a glaringly obvious fact to us both, _anyway_ , above and beyond this relationship, but that just like it, is for always... ' She looked into his face, her damp Emerald eyes heartbreaking in their honesty.

_"There's no easier way to say it- it's just the undeniable truth which we came, at last, to embrace- What could be more natural for us? She and I are both Gay."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Shou sat on the couch, an old wound opened up in his guilty heart. _"What can I say to her?'_ he thought, _'when what she said hit the truth squarely in my_ _heart?"_ He was still sitting there when Ume came in, doing a double-take at seeing him in the living room.

"Did anyone ever tell you you look like my missing husband, Aihara Shou?" she wisecracked. Laughing alone at her joke, she reached into the refrigerator for a cold Asahi Super Dry and went to sit by her husband to drink.

"You wanna fool around, handsome?" she winked, nudging him in the ribs and chuckling again... until she noticed his wet eyes.

"Shou...what's the matter..? she tried.

He couldn't even turn to face her. "Ume?" 

"Yes Shou?" she was worried.

 _"I'm a lousy- assed excuse for a dad!"_ he whispered.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Well... you know, I'm not bigoted against people who are Gay.' Grandfather Aihara continued, starting to relax a little as the conversation continued in a dignified way, and he was desirous to show Yuzu his open-minded attitude to certain issues. 'I have been involved in education my whole life, and... you know, I was a young person in the nineteen sixties and seventies! I've been exposed to some more thoughtful, and yes, even liberal ideas about these things... Several of our best teachers, a couple of my business partners, over the years, they are, if rather quietly, Gay- and I'm not trying to patronize- it's just I think, the age difference between we two... you know, the way I was brought up, it was just the custom of our times... we just didn't discuss it, and so, I'm at a bit of a loss here for words...' It was a little different, but the old gentleman was honest and genuinely trying.

"I understand that viewpoint.' Yuzu assured him, 'Things have changed so much in the world, and we have more and more Western influences that change us, for good, or ill. But, that "Don't talk about it!" attitude leads to confusion, cross-purpose talk... and things such as almost happened to Mei. Believe me, she and I would just like to get on with our lives, and not make a big deal about it, we're just two girls who love each other! I think most folks who are like us, men and women alike, just want to be left alone, and hopefully be embraced for being ourselves, as the people we are! But we know many people won't accept that. And it used to tear me up when I would encounter such disapproval."

"What changed the way you looked at the situation?' The old man was actually becoming very drawn into Yuzu's surprisingly mature outlook.

"I realized,' she said, 'with some wise advice from my Mei, that not everyone was going to be happy about our love. That in the end, it was all about the two of us, our togetherness, our happiness... and now, we're right back on track! I want her happiness, and she wants mine. And we're going to work for the balance of everything between. We know we're going to face opposition, challenges... and outright bigotry! But we're willing to accept that to be together." She smiled brightly at him, which had a warm effect on his bearing.

"We young folks have a saying, Grampy- _Let the world BRING IT ON!"_

 _"That girl has a smile like a sun on a warm day!"_ he thought peacefully. So positive under such unwarranted adversity. Leaning forward in his chair, he thought of an important question then. 

"Yuzu... I want to ask you this: This is something that puzzles me, and I feel the need to ask: If you hadn't been able to stop the wedding... if Mei had married Udagawa. What would you have done?" He waited for the answer for but a moment, the girl gave it to him with truthfulness and directness that delighted him:

"I would just have done what I had been doing, and what I've done, in fact, since we became close: I would have prayed for her happiness, and done everything I could to assure it!" 

The old man settled back into his seat, more comfortable and pleased than ever this interesting day.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ume eyed her husband and stepdaughter with an incredulous look.

 _"Can't you two Tsunderes even share a family hug together?"_ she asked. "Shou! Mei! Enough is enough! _Both of you_... get up from those two chairs and _hug!_ :" She reached out a hand to either one. 'We'll get into this in more depth after we go rescue Yuzu! She's already been gone for hours, and from what you two tell me, God knows what's happening to her!"

"I'm sorry Mama!' Mei moaned, _'I should have gone with Yuzu!_ "

"I'm sorry Mei! I'm sorry, Ume! I'm _a lousy Dad_!" Shou anguished.

"I'm sorry I said that awful thing!" Mei apologized.

Ume threw her hands up in the air. " I love you two, so very much! But today... this is really more than I can allow from either one of you! Both of you get yourselves down to the taxi I called and at least try to act like you can face our lovely Aihara patriarch! _And one more thing before we go-"_ she said, looking sternly at them both.-

-"Please, let's all hug, okay! And we'll all talk about this when we get back. ** _"_** And they spent a suddenly gratifying moment in a group embrace, that served to lift the ugly cloud away from three very nice ** _,_** troubled people. ** _  
_**

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Now Yuzu... I'm not going to be spoiling you by any means.' the elder Aihara stated matter of fact. ' But I'm proud that you're in the top twenty students, that means you and Mei will almost certainly be able to get to attend any college you might choose... _together,_ and I'm willing to pull a few strings, if necessary! And I'll be happy making sure you have a nice little house to stay at while you're at school, and of course, sufficient funds for both your needs! But, I'll expect you to maintain that grade average you've achieved..'

"Absolutely!" Yuzu beamed.

"Good. Now, as for the wedding... I don't know if you're wanting to wait until you've finished your studies, or until we've changed that foolish law our country has about same-sex marriages- whichever is right for the two of you, I'll gladly take care of that. I was going to throw a big wedding anyway. If you and Mei are the couple, then that is that. I dare anyone at our board of directors to argue with me on selecting her if she still wishes to be Chairwoman, or in my support of you both. I'm not a bigot, and that's the truth, I may seem like a total stick in the mud, and I may be no fun at parties, but I've never added being prejudiced toward people because of their sexual orientation to my list of sins, and I won't accept that from myself, them, or anyone else. And if anyone should challenge the idea, or is _that_ _uncomfortable_ with it... they may be pleased to _leave."_

 _"Then you_ agree, that, if a rule, or even a law, is wrong then we all must fight to see it changed?" Yuzu offered.

He looked at the girl with some level of pride. "That is exactly what I'm saying, and we're all going to work on that, each to our own abilities."

"You know,' he began, 'I will admit, Yuzu, I was distressed at first when this occurred, and totally upset my original plan. Were it possible, it would have made everything work out so smoothly. Mei married, an heir to follow..." Yuzu looked as though she were about to speak. 'Wait, now hear me out!' he continued.

"Yes, sir!" Yuzu replied.

 _"She's a fine young lady! And... she saved my life! I mustn't forget to add that to her considerable list of plusses!_ " the old fellow thought. "...But the fact is, that's not how it happened, and it can't! I have a whole other reality to accept. I could rant, I could rale... in the end, I would only lose my family, and look like an idiot! That's not what would make either Mei, or you happy, or _me_ , for that matter- further, it would actually ruin both your lives. I can get over disappointments, Yuzu. It will be much more difficult, but I can't allow Mei to be harmed for the sake of what in essence is a mere business formality. I simply had these expectations, mostly due to my own apparently rather thoughtless desires, acceptance of tradition... convenience, also played its part, and unfortunately for how you may view me, I must confess in all honesty- plain out of date business practice and frankly- the inability of both Mei and myself to adequately communicate our feelings and needs. And at the end of the day, who she marries should be her decision. I understand that. I'm not her master, and I don't want to be! My own marriage was arranged, and like most such couples, we actually got along wonderfully, God rest her dear soul.' (And here, his gaze wandered a moment.) 'But that was not only decades ago... it was two completely different people. For others, in a different and rather changing time and circumstance, some traditions may need to be made away with; at least for their needs, and I'm not nearly as conservative as people think I am, but they're going to find that out, I assure you!"

He finally smiled, and it was a good smile, pleasant, genuine, and unaffected. "My Mei, for her continued happiness sake, and so many other reasons, has chosen you, I believe, as her life partner. I pray it is always well between you. But at any rate _, she_ _has chosen._ I've caused enough misery to a person very, very dear to me, whose presence and affections in my life are irreplaceable! She is a very intelligent young lady, who has never been prone to foolish snap decisions. The feelings between you have grown over time, and I can see it could well be that you are like certain same-sex couples of my acquaintance that I'm bringing to mind, whom I have had the pleasure of knowing over my many years; they have partnership arrangements after decades that would be the envy of many a heterosexual husband and wife! From everything I've experienced with you today, from everything my son has told me, from our Mei's complete and considered acceptance of you... these factors, and your own honesty, bravery, self-sacrifice, intelligence, thoughtfulness... and kindness, command at least my tentative seal of approval of you both as a couple. And if you continue as you seem set on doing, in the direction you both are going...I'll see no reason to change my mind in backing your future plans all the way, to the best of my own ability! "

He stood up, for emphasis. "Yuzu,' he said thoughtfully, 'You and Mei already know how difficult this is going to be. It's going to often be an uphill battle. So what you need now, is the support of all your family, and friends. I'll not be the odd man out."

" _There!'_ the old gentleman thought, _'Shou, you may well have been right, seven years ago! But I am **not** stuck in the past; I can move with the changing seasons, and so can **all** things_ _Aihara!_ _And my family will be happy, too!"_ He was actually feeling better about the whole situation. This could well work out for the young couple! And he certainly wished for that!

Yuzu, without even thinking, rose and threw her arms around him with a "Thank you, Grampy! From Mei, and me!" taking the old gentleman aback and rendering him speechless once more. He hadn't been honestly hugged in... he felt suddenly ashamed. His arms seemed to remember how to respond, though, with an unconscious warmth that gratified them both. He felt a twinge of remorse strike thru him. What would his late wife, the dear lady, have thought of him, knowing that he had turned his feelings off and locked his heart away for all these long years..?

* * *

* * *

* * *

The servant let Shou, Ume, and Mei in and quickly ushered the unannounced guests toward the elder Aihara's study. 

"Maybe I can throw myself on his mercy!" Mei opined.

"I got my parenting skills from him! I owe him _everything!_ " Shou said bitterly.

Ume rolled her eyes. _"Help me remember, Shou... **I** proposed to **you,** right?"_

The servant pretended to notice nothing as people in his position were paid to do, and, knocking on the door, went inside.

"Looks like an extra in an old Kurosawa film!" Ume smirked.

"Who?" said Shou, and Ume rolled her eyes again, shaking her head in disbelief.

The servant opened the door and motioned them in, all three of them entered the room anxious and worried...

...to find Yuzu and the Chairman sitting at a table together, drinking some lovely tea, and eating...

" Mama! Poppa! Mei!" Yuzu called warmly, ' I didn't know you guys were coming!"

The elder Aihara looked up over his cup, pulled out another cake, and proffered the bag of treats to the new guests, trying his best to stop a smile from erupting and cracking his studied composure. "Hmm! Me either, Yuzu! What a pleasant surprise! The whole Aihara clan!" 

"F-Father?" Shou said, not knowing what was happening, except possibly, he might be hallucinating.

He looked at the suddenly stupefied Shou, who stood with his mouth hanging open, alongside his equally stunned wife and daughter. They looked back and forth between the grinning Yuzu, and her grandfather, who cleared his throat..."Our young lady and I have had a most rewarding conversation together! What a fine young lady! Miss Ume- you must be so proud of her! This is unexpected, but well... there's no need to be a stickler for formalities with family. Here we all are- and we should definitely make the most of our gathering."

Shou accepted the proffered hand, both men passing a rueful look between them. "Shall we try again?" the elder Aihara whispered.

"Y-yes, please!" Shou softly answered back. Then he looked at the paper plates on the side table. a smile started on his face, which was caught by his father, who reciprocated- with a little hesitancy, but warmly enough, for sure.

"Tokyo Bananas, Shou! Yuzu brought them as a gift." he gestured to the still brimming bag.

"Would you care to share a happy memory with us..?"

]]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! It's a pleasure to write for all of my kindly readers. I had fun fleshing out The Aihara patriarch into a rather eccentric character... let's face it, his family are... a little unusual! Him, Shou, Mei...


End file.
